


I'll Be Good

by Graceeva722



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spy!Neil, Top!Andrew, bottom!neil, he likes it way too much, is he a serial killer- probably, kinda slow burn, major pining, so much pining, spy alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceeva722/pseuds/Graceeva722
Summary: Neil Josten loves his job, but there's always a catch.Andrew Minyard hates his job, but it pays the bills.Neil needs a cover, and he's found the perfect one.(AU with spies and coffeeshops!)





	1. Roast

Neil took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, breathing in the smoke to help calm himself down. He stood outside of Roast Coffeehouse and inhaled until he couldn’t think about anything other than the smoke coming through his nose and into his lungs. Today he would be interviewed for this job, and he would get it. He had to. 

He flicked the end of his cigarette onto the ground and walked into the building. Roast was large for a coffeehouse and had a distinctive industrial aesthetic going on inside, all wooden walls and metal chairs and lights hanging down. On a metal countertop sat a register, behind which stood a blonde boy with hazel eyes and wrist bands from his elbows to his wrists. His nametag said ‘Andrew’ and he had a smirk on his face as he talked to the customer in front of him. This wasn’t the first time Neil had seen Andrew, but he was hoping Andrew wouldn’t be the one interviewing him. Their last encounter had been rather odd. 

Neil got in line behind the costumer talking to Andrew and waited patiently for his turn. As he waited his thoughts began to spiral. What if I don’t get this job? How am I going to pay the rest of my rent? 

“Hey, do you want to order something or are you just going to keep staring at the menu?” a voice said, interrupting Neil’s thoughts. 

Neil shook his head. “No. I’m here for an interview? An, um, Nick Hemmick called me and said he wanted me to come in?”

Andrew gave Neil a blank stare and looked behind him. A tall boy with a smile on his face was behind him with a clipboard. Neil recognized him as the barista he had given his resume to in the first place. He had dark skin with lighter eyes and an overly friendly face. He was the type that could stab you and you’d thank him.  
Neil was wary of those types. 

Neil was weary of all types, but especially the outwardly innocent ones. 

“You’re here for the job interview, right? I’m the one who called you! Nicky Hemmick, at your service!” Nicky said looking at Neil with an appreciative look. 

A scoff came from behind them. “We need the help, Nicky, don’t scare the kid off just yet. You ruined our last interview with that. I think it’s time I start doing the interviews. You watch the register.” 

“But-” 

“No,” Andrew stopped him and walked around the counter and stopping in front of Neil. 

It hadn't been as noticeable with a counter between them, but now that Andrew stood before him, Neil could see just how short Andrew was. He had to be five foot nothing, an unassuming height for someone so gruff looking. Nicky's height made Neil look short, but he dwarfed Andrew.

Andrew seemed to realize Neil was staring between him and Nicky and raised a brow. “Yeah, he’s tall and I’m short. Your height isn’t anything to brag about either, kid.” 

“His name is Neil,” Nicky said with an annoyed glance towards Andrew, who merely gave him the finger and walked back behind the counter to tend to a customer who had just walked in. 

Nicky turned to Neil and smiled. “Let’s get this interview started!”

Neil nodded and followed Nicky to a metal table in the back of the coffeehouse. They sat down and Nicky looked down at his clipboard, flipping through papers on it. He looked back at Neil and seemed to be making some sort of decision about him. Neil wasn’t sure what the decision was, but as soon as Nicky made it, he took out a pen and wrote Neil’s first and last name down on the paper in front of him. 

“So, Neil, tell me about yourself?” 

Of course he would start with such an open ended question. Not that it was a problem for Neil, he preferred them actually. Open ended questions were easier to manipulate than questions with a definitive answer. 

“Not much to tell,” he started with a shrug. “I’m nineteen years old and attending Palmetto State. I have school on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I’m available any other time, or after 4pm on those days. I work a second job, but those hours can vary and I’m not always needed there. I can work around this job with that one. I’ve previously worked at, uh, Starbucks and that went pretty well so I thought another coffee job would be good.” 

Nicky nodded his head along as Neil spoke. “You have experience with the machines then? That’s good. How flexible do you need your hours to be? Am I going to get a heads up if you need a day off or…?” 

“You’ll get a heads up, absolutely. I just mean I might be gone for a few days at a time on the weekends ,but I'll know ahead of time when that's going to happen. Most of the time I can give two weeks notice but at the very least a week."

"Okay," Nicky said, scribbling down Neil's answers and occasionally looking up to let Neil go on. "What made you want to work here?"

Neil pondered the question for a second. “Well, you need help and I need money.” Nicky looked at him expectantly, so Neil added, “The atmosphere is calm and I thought it would be a good fit for me.” 

“That’s fair, we’re all really close knit here. We only have nine workers right now and it’s not nearly enough. You seem like a cool kid, you’re hired! ” Nicky announced.  
Neil smiled and thanked him before getting up to leave. He needed to leave as soon as possible so he wouldn’t be late. He had already been late a few times before, and he knew his boss was beginning to tire of it. He didn’t want to find out what would happen when he really got tired of his tardiness. 

Neil got into his old beat up Chevy and drove towards the Complex, his thoughts running wild as he thought about his new job and how it would work with his current one. It wasn’t the first time he’d been relocated to fit in with a college setting. It wasn’t particularly hard for him to do so, being of college age himself, but he hated having to study for tests when he already had a fulltime job he didn’t need a degree for. 

When he arrived at the Complex he didn’t bother looking for a close parking spot. There were too many people who worked here to attempt to find one. There were hardly enough parking spots for people as it was. He wasn’t surprised when it took him five minutes to find an empty parking spot, and it was in the far back. He would have to hurry if he wanted to get to his meeting on time. It didn't matter that he'd been called in out of the blue; Neil knew better than to make his boss wait. He sprinted to the Complex door and typed in his personal code to enter the building. The glass door to the enormous grey building opened and the receptionist waved as Neil ran inside. He waved back but didn’t waste any time getting to the elevator and set off for the top floor.  
Once at the top he took a breath and stepped out of the elevator. Time to meet his maker.


	2. The Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to @emmerr for beta-ing!

Ichirou looked at an out of breath Neil and nodded when he walked in. He stared at Neil’s shirt before motioning for Neil to sit. Neil was wearing a Hollister white long sleeved T-shirt compared to Ichirou’s black suit and red tie. He bowed his head in respect and moved to sit down. Ichirou’s face was impassive as Neil sat down and stared back in Ichirou’s dark eyes, waiting for him to explain why he was summoned here. It wasn’t normal for him to call Neil on his first day of going UC. 

“Neil,” Ichirou started calmly, hiding all emotion, “did they hire you?” 

Neil nodded his head yes and Ichirou smiled. “Was there ever any doubt? Have you met your target yet?” 

“Yes, my lord, I met him today. I expected him to be… taller than he was. I don’t see him posing much of a threat,” Neil said matter of factly. He thought back to the short blonde man he spoke to earlier that day. Andrew. 

Ichirou considered his response for a moment and they sat in silence. Neil didn’t mind it; sometimes he liked the silent moments with his boss. They had known each other a very long time, and he had grown accustomed to little chats here and there. His boss didn’t show favorites, but Neil knew that he favored him to other agents.  
He showed it in the subtle ways he interacted with Neil. He wasn’t always as stoic, he would be more sarcastic, and he would speak more gently to Neil than he did other agents. Neil suspected there might be more to Ichirou’s favor than was visible on the surface. 

“Never underestimate an opponent because of their height. He has protected himself from two agents so far, whether he knows it or not. That’s why you’ve been called in, Neil. If we get rid of him, we can get to what we really want. Do you understand?” 

“Understood, my lord,” Neil said. 

Ichirou waved his hand in dismissal and Neil got up and walked out of the office. The Complex was nothing fancy; it looked like a call center with people sitting at their desks in little cubicles and constantly speaking into headsets. Everyone spoke low enough to keep their conversations to themselves and not disturb the person next to them. This was the tech floor, where tech agents spoke to field agents while they were on missions and gave them directions or other information needed. The tech floor was the first floor, and the three other floors were owned by three other organizations, none of which were associated with the agency. The second floor was a doctors office, and the third floor a Crossfit gym. The sound from the gym never interfered with the other businesses, as the floors between were thick and every room and office was sound-proofed.

Neil headed up to the third floor and went to the locker room to get changed. He had an extra set of clothes in his locker, and he felt the need to run. There were a few treadmills he could use, but what he really wanted was to run outside. The Complex had woods behind it, but Ichirou had warned him about running in the woods alone. It hadn’t worked out for some of the other agents, even though there were cameras hidden everywhere. 

Once changed into a old T-shirt and shorts, Neil went over to the treadmills. They were mostly full but one was open in the corner that he liked. No one could get to Neil without him seeing them from the angle in the corner here. He liked that when he worked out. He never wanted someone to get the jump on him, especially in situations he had control over. 

“Well, well, well, look who decided to show up!” a voice called from behind him while he walked. 

Neil stopped in his tracks and sighed. “I’m busy being UC right now Riko, some of us actually go out on assignments and do our jobs.” 

Riko’s nostrils flared. “I do my job-”

“Yes, I suppose you do. Now, I have to get my training hours in. Goodbye Riko,” Neil said and walked away. 

Neil wanted nothing to do with Riko in the current moment. Riko was a bad recruit and only had the job because of his father. He was an exceptional fighter, but his temper got in the way of him doing his job correctly. Neil had no respect for someone who could lose their temper so easily and jeopardize a mission for everyone involved. 

He got on the treadmill and began to run as fast as he could without exerting himself too much too fast. Neil’s thoughts kept coming back to his target and how he must be a talented fighter if he could fend off even lower level agents. He had to start thinking of a plan. 

Neil just wasn’t sure about how he wanted to go about getting rid of Andrew. There were plenty of ways he could think of, but none of them were as inconspicuous as  
he wanted. He could make it look like an accident — apparently Andrew liked to drive his sports car fast — but he knew Kevin wouldn’t buy that and would disappear. Kevin was smart; he knew how to fly under the radar and stay there until the coast was clear and he was safe.

Kevin and Neil had that in common.

Neil ran and thought of his plans before he eventually tired himself out and got off the treadmill. It was dark outside by the time he was done running, and he was sweating his ass off. He went to take a quick shower before a sweating Ichirou stopped him.

“You must have run for hours, Neil,” Ichirou said, it was obvious that Ichirou had been watching him for a long time.

Neil bowed his head politely and answered, “Yes, my lord, I have been. I needed to clear my head and get my plans together for this assignment. Running helps me to do so. How long have you been here for?”

Ichirou smiled. “Only an hour. I like to come up here when no one else is here.”

“It’s calmer when no one else is here, I like it too. There were plenty of people here when I first started running though.”

“It seems you and I are the last two people here.”

“Yes, my lord, we are.”

Ichirou stared at Neil for a few moments before he moved closer to Neil. It felt like forever until Ichirou finally said, “Just so you know it’s official.”

“What is?”

“Didn’t you know?” Ichirou asked calmly. “You’re dead.”

***

Andrew didn’t bother looking at Kevin while he gave excuse after excuse as to why he came to the coffeehouse, alone. 

“I don’t need you to babysit me everywhere I go, Andrew!” Kevin exclaimed, running his hand through his brown hair. 

“Judging from your black eye, yes you do. You know they’re after you, Kevin, stop being a fucking idiot and keep to our deal,” Andrew said with a smile even though what he felt was anger. He would be off these stupid meds soon, but not soon enough. 

Kevin gave him a dirty look and walked to the back of the coffeehouse. His shift had only just started, but he was already being a pain in Andrew’s ass. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Andrew was frustrated with Kevin for not sticking to their deal. Andrew had done his part, it was time Kevin learned how to do his.

Andrew waited a moment and then followed after Kevin. The back of the coffeehouse was organized and filled with boxes. There was a small table for four that employees could sit on during breaks, and lockers for them to put their stuff in. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Andrew. He didn’t need a fancy job, he needed money, and he had a deal to keep with Aaron too. They had to stick together, and that meant having the same job and even working the same hours sometimes. Not that scheduling was a big deal; Nicky made the schedule and he did it however Andrew wanted him to. 

Nicky learned early on to never schedule Andrew for a morning shift. Only afternoon and closing shifts if he wanted Andrew to actually do any work. Andrew didn’t mind working, but he did mind working at four o’clock in the morning. No one should be awake at that hour, and no one should be buying coffee at five o’clock in the morning. It was an ungodly hour.

Kevin was sitting down at the table and gave Andrew another dirty look, “What do you want, Andrew?”

“I want you to stop fighting me and stick to our deal. You agreed to it, now it’s time you took it seriously. They know where you work, they know where you live, and they know how to get to you. Whoever you got in a fight with probably worked for them. You, better than anyone, know how they work. Stop acting like a fucking idiot.” 

Kevin stared back in shock at Andrew’s harsh words. He was used to Andrew’s short temper, but it wasn’t often he used it against Kevin. He was usually more dismissive and let Kevin do what he wanted and blamed Kevin when it went wrong and told him to do better. Kevin wanted to do better, but he also didn’t want to spend his life in fear.

“I can’t stay inside every second of the day, Andrew.”

“Then you’ll work here full time. I’ll talk to Nicky and he’ll talk to Wymack. We need more full-time people anyway, but there’s barely enough people for part-time.”

“But Andrew-” Kevin started before seeing the look on Andrew’s facing and getting the hint it was time to stop before he got himself into more trouble than he was already in.

Andrew stared him down and let the silence sink in for a moment before saying, “You’re going to work here full-time. Is that clear?”

Kevin nodded his head yes and Andrew walked away and went back to the register to finish off the rest of his shift. He couldn’t stop thinking about Neil. There was something about him that didn’t sit right with Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! This is my first fanfiction so I really appreciate all of you coming on this journey with me. I always wanted a coffeeshop and a spy AU so I figured I would write one myself. I also have an Andreil playlist I listen to while I write, would any of you be interested in listening to it? Let me know!


	3. Cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..... happy new year?

Neil stared at Ichirou incredulously, “What do you mean I’m dead?” 

Ichirou laughed, “Nathaniel Wesninski? He’s dead. Neil Josten is officially alive and well.” He smiled at Neil and walked towards the exit to the gym. Neil nearly lost his balance as he moved to keep up with Ichirou. 

“My lord, thank you,” Neil had been going by the name he had chosen for years now, but on paper? He was still Nathaniel Wesninski, the butcher’s only son and heir to the bloody kingdom he had cultivated for years. 

“You have nothing to thank me for, I did nothing but tell my secretary to put the paperwork through.” Ichirou pressed the button outside the elevator so they could go down to the first floor to his office. 

It was Neil’s turn to laugh now, “I suppose I’ll have to thank her then.”

They both stepped inside the elevator, Ichirou backing Neil into a corner. “I suppose you will.”

Neil’s breath caught, and his fight or flight response kicked in. He didn’t want to be in this situation, but there was no way out of it. Neil was under Ichirou’s control, there was nothing he could do. Even with all the training he had, all the muscle he had gained, all the hard work he put in to becoming the agency’s top agent, it meant nothing against Ichirou. He was judge, jury, and executioner here. Neil would have to bend to his every wish, no matter what that might be. 

It didn’t bother him as much as it should have, Ichirou leaning in, hands on either side of Neil, trapping him in. Neil kept his eyes closed and endured it until the elevator pinged, alerting them they were on their floor. Ichirou let his arms drop, and slowly pulled back from the kiss. Neil opened his eyes and immediately scanned outside the elevator to see if anyone saw what just happened. Luckily enough, no one was paying attention to them. 

Ichirou nodded to Neil, and stepped out going straight for his office. He didn’t look back, which clued Neil in that he wasn’t expecting him to follow into the office. Neil sighed with relief and headed out the front door. It was time for him to go home. 

He laid in bed that night thinking about his new beginning at the  _ Roast _ , his name finally being official, and Andrew. Neil was thinking about  _ Andrew _ . His blonde hair, that permanent scowl he seemed to have, and the black armbands he wore to hide his scars. Neil had read about his past in foster care, about Higgins and Drake. He knew everything that had happened to him, and yet, this was the man he had been sent to kill. Neil needed to get to Kevin, and Andrew was in the way of that. Neil had never failed a mission, and he wasn’t about to. Ichirou would kill him if he failed this mission. Kevin was his property, and he wanted it back, no matter the cost. 

***

Nicky texted Neil three days after he had been hired to come in for training. He could wear whatever pants he wanted and would be given his shirt upon arrival at the shop. His trainer would be waiting for him at the shop, as Nicky wasn’t available to do so. He said it would most likely be one of the girls that worked there, specifically Renee. Apparently she trained most of the new staff. 

He drove his chevy to  _ Roast _ and parked it in the back parking lot where Nicky told him to. He put it in park and got out so he could get in through the backdoor, but as he approached he noticed a figure leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. He hadn’t immediately seen the figure, which was odd because he considered himself to be a very observant person. Well, needed to be in his profession. He must have come from around the building when he heard Neil’s chevy coming. 

Andrew glared in his direction and seemed to be observing him as he walked towards the door. He was daring Neil to say something first, or to break the eye contact, but Neil didn’t plan on backing down. He stared back at Andrew, and met the dare head on as he walked towards the door. As he got closer and closer, Andrew shifted in front of the door, not letting Neil get by. Now at an impasse, Neil decided to play this little game. 

“I need to get in,” Neil said, crossing his arms in front of him. 

Andrew took another draw from his cig and blew it into Neil’s face. 

Neil inhaled the smoke, and ignored the incredulous look Andrew gave him. He had always loved the smell of cigarettes, it reminded him of his mother. It kept him grounded and calmed him down when he needed it to. Little did Andrew know, he was helping Neil more than hurting or intimidating him right now. Neil wasn’t nervous to begin with, but there are always first day jitters when he begins a new job undercover. 

“We all need something, don’t we?” Andrew said, obviously mocking Neil. 

Neil rolled his eyes, he didn’t want to be late for work. “I don’t know why you have a problem with me when I just got hired, but can we get this pissing contest over with? It’s my first day, I want to make a good impression on whoever is training me.”

“Oh?” Andrew quirked an eyebrow, “Is that so? Then by all means, don’t let me get in your way.” 

He stepped away from door and gestured for Neil to go inside. Neil nodded to him, but didn’t acknowledge him further. This would go much smoother for both of them if they stayed out of each others hair until the time was right for Neil to make his move. 

Andrew saluted Neil as he walked inside the shop, but Neil ignored it. He wasn’t going to draw more attention to the disdain he already had for Andrew so early on in meeting him. 

Once inside, he looked for the break room where he was supposed meet the person training him. He saw his t-shirt with  _ Roast Coffeehouse _ on the front written in simple blue letters on a black background with a small coffee cup on the back with some tacky saying on the back. Neil folded the shirt again and sat down, waiting for his trainer to come in. 

He wasn’t entirely sure if he should go out and alert the staff that he was there, but he was told a time to be there and he was on time so it seemed pointless. Neil pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jean that he hated this ‘coffeehouse’ already. He valued punctuality, and whoever his trainer was, was obscenely late. He also very much hated the shirt he was given to wear, he wasn’t a fan of uniforms. Although, he did like that one uniform he had to wear when he went undercover as a butler. Neil liked suits. 

Neil noticed a presence in the room and looked up from his phone, only to see Andrew staring at him again. 

“Can I help you?” Neil said matching Andrew’s glare with his own. 

“Yeah, get your shirt on so I can train you,” Andrew ordered before turning on his heel and walking out of the break room. 

Great. Andrew was the one training him, and Neil had oh so hoped it would be a nice girl he wouldn’t have to worry about eventually killing. It was his luck, really. He must have done something truly horrible in a past life to deserve what he constantly goes through; and he didn’t think any amount of prayer would save him. Not that he liked to pray, or believed in god, but it was something to do when he was younger and his father was beating the shit out of him. He learned from an early age that god doesn’t answer anyone, but there was always the off chance that he would. 

Neil made sure the door was locked and slowly took his shirt off. His ribs were still healing from his last mission when a few had been broken in a fight. Taking clothes on and off was beginning to get easier, but it was still excruciating sometimes. Neil didn’t have any painkillers on his person either, they were all in the glove compartment of his car. He didn’t want to go out to his car because Andrew would question it, but he also didn’t want to ask for a pain pill because Andrew would question that. He could always say his head hurt, maybe he could get a doctor’s note about migraines? But if he gets a note about migraines then — 

“Are you going to be in there forever? You have work to do,” Andrew berated Neil. 

Neil sighed and unlocked the door, this was going to be a long few weeks. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, you guys deserve so much better. I tried to make this good for you guys but I couldn't find a beta so I had to edit myself and I suuuuuuuuck. However, I do love you guys and I will be updating more often than literally twice a year. I hope you like it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, please let me know how you're feeling about it, updates come every Sunday!


End file.
